bloodred fox
by dracopoet
Summary: when naruto is being chased by a mob he is caught and beaten, because of this he has lost the ability to speek.and will he be able to conker the beast within? naruXhearm up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto or any ideas I use from bleach, on the other hand I do own any OC characters or weapons I may or may not add. Tell me if I make Naruto too powerful, I don't like making people seem god-like and I know that many people don't like that either. I plan on making this a harem but I will only have up to 3 or 4 girls in it. I would like some opinions from you on who I should add. I'm thinking of putting Tenten in. also I wont be putting in any adult girls like Anko because I think there too old for him. I also wont be putting in Hinata or Sakura only because I have seen way too many of those parings.**

**I don't mind criticism to help me write these, this is my first one and I hope that its ok, but I wont take flames. There's being helpful then there's being an ass. R&R please.**

**Also I need at lest 5 revues to continue.**

**Chapter 1**

**Dragon of Shadows, Anima of Pain**

**I was a dark night in konoha. the 8th**** anniversary of the kyuubi no youko's sealing. It was also the birthday of the one and only Naruto Uzumaki. Most people would think that their birthday would be the happiest day of the year, but for naruto it was the most terrifying.**

"**get back hear demon!" yelled a villagers who was the apparently leader of the mob**

**Naruto mealy kept running knowing if the mob caught him he would surly be either maimed or killed. The sad part was that nobody would miss him.**

**While running he dashed for an ally only to come to a dead end as the mob cornered him.**

"**today's the day we finish what the 4****th**** started!" yelled a random villagers as the crud cheered him on. 4 people then moved forward and grabbed the boy who was uselessly struggling to get away from their grasps.**

"**what did I ever do to you" screamed the young boy as the leader came forward holding a standard katana.**

"**don't play dumb with us demon brat, you know what you did and for that ill make you suffer," he then turned to the crud and yelled out "who hear wants me to rip out this things vocal cords and then dismember it"**

**He was answered by a cheer of enthusiasm. he then turned back to naruto, who was desperately struggling to get free but failing to do so. The man then went over to naruto and used his katana to then cut open his throat and literally rip out his vocal cords. as naruto tried to scream nothing came out but a bloody gargle. The man then preceded to start cutting off narutos arms and legs causing naruto to struggle more franticly. **

**Just as he cut off narutos left arm there was a huge thunder clash. The mob looked up at the sky as heavy rain started to poor down one man noticed a pair of blood shot eyes look strate at him and screamed as a dark claw that seemed to be made of the shadow its self caught and dragged him in to the shadows. The scream getting the mobs attention. When another thunder clash went off a figure started emerging out of the shadows. And as the lightning lit the sky they saw an enormous black dragon standing protectively over the blond boy. **

**Just as the mob started to get over there stupor a huge bolt of lightning struck behind them, and in its place was a being that would have scared even orochimaru. There stood a demon almost the size of the kyuubi its self its feet where hoofed like that of a bull, its legs were that of a body bilder, each of its 4 arms had claws that were easily the size of a man, the top arms were bound to its chest by pitch black chains. Its other arms where bound to its sides by more of the same type of chains. Its face was the most eye catching part though, its fangs where like that of a shark, its eyes were like that of the kyuubi's. and its horns were like that of a rams.**

**The crowd just stood there. Gaping at the 2 monstrosities. And before they could blink the gigantic demon opened its mouth, breathed in then shot a bolt of black lightning onto the mob killing all but the man with the katana who was on the ground at this point staring at the event with a look of pure terror on his face.**

**________________the hokage tower___________________**

**Sarutobi was looking out the window of his office after just getting finished with the Bain that all the kage must face, paperwork, when he saw the lightning bolt hit the ground and the demon who appeared from it. And as soon as it launched a bolt of black lightning out of its mouth it seemed to fade to dust in the wind.**

**As soon as he saw it he summoned 2 of his most trusted ANBU.**

"**Inu, neko,"**

"**yes hokage-sama" they said as they arrived**

"**we need to check out that area now" he said then he along with the 2 ANBU left to the sight the demon appeared from.**

**_________with naruto________**

**The demon faded to dust in the wind as soon as it finished its attack. In its place were one of its feet were a blood red sword with a jet black lightning streak along the blade. The hilt was also red but had a slit of black along it with a black chain attached to it that was no longer than the hilt its self. The cross guard was diamond shaped.**

**Naruto just lied there waiting to be killed by the remaining dragon. When it turned toward naruto and looked at him he noticed its eyes were no longer blood shot but a calm yellow. It also seemed to be crying when it looked at him.**

**As the hokage arrived at the sight he was greeted by the sight of the charred remains of the mob as well as the man with the katana who by now was in the fetal position muttering to him self 'please don't kill me' as well as naruto who at this point had lost a lot of blood.**

**When the dragon sensed the newcomers its eyes became blood shot again and then got over naruto protectively.**

"**calm down now we don't mean any harm we just came to see what happened." the aged hokage then slowly walked toward it and motioned for the ANBU to take the hysterical man to be interrogated.**

**As they left the dragons eyes then became yellow as it then went to lay down next to naruto. It then did something that surprised sarutobi, it licked narutos wounds witch then started to heal almost instantly.**

**As soon as the wounds were healed the dragon too faded into dust becoming a sword that was almost pure black. It seemed like the other sword in design but a yellow streak was where the lightning streak was as well as a red cloth where the chain was.**

**The hokage sighed as soon as the dragon faded, he grabbed naruto, who seemed to have went unconscious at one point, and the two swords and went to his office. There he noticed the swords had names carved in them. The black one was apparently **_**Kage Ryu **_**and the red one was **_**Anima.**_


	2. Chapter 2

ok after 2 years of writers block i have dicided that i am putting this story up for adoption. i hope that someone can finnish where i have left off. pm me for the ok to take the story.


End file.
